


Don’t it feel fucked up we're not in love

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Harry is a little messed up, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, called bring down the horizon, its a little sad, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis liam zayn niall r in a band, one direction - Freeform, so is louis, too much to ask gave me inspo, will be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: "When two souls loose one another, can they make it back to one another?(Lame description i'm sorrY but I promise it's good!!)





	Don’t it feel fucked up we're not in love

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little bit short but it's the first chapter so! I really hope you guys like it :) also the italics are flashbacks just to let ya know.

With a deep breath, followed by another; fingers grasping his chocolate locks, a gasp left his already swollen mouth. He felt the body of the stranger press into him more causing a moan to escape his mouth. 

 

“God.” He heard the stranger mummer into his ear. “You’re a minx” The stranger let out a laugh as he slowly made his way back to his neck. 

 

Knowing exactly where this was going, he wasted no time in slamming his lips against the stranger, loving the pain that it caused. It was in that moment that he let the stranger take control, allowing him to temporarily forget the pain.

 

All he could feel was pleasure mixed with a bit of satisfying pain. Before he knew it, it was all over making him come back to reality. 

 

He felt the stranger pull away while murmuring, “Thanks for the fuck.” Which, well who in their right mind says thanks for the fuck he wonders. 

 

Not even bothering to watch the stranger leave he pulled back on his clothes. Once he was done that task he looked around the dodgy bathroom. 

 

“I need to stop this.” He mummers to himself. Knowing full well that if he continues down this path something bad is most likely to happen. 

 

As he walked out of the dingy club bathroom and through the crowd he couldn’t help but to make himself smaller, looking down towards the ground; he didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone. Once he was free he finally looked up into the night sky, smiling softly as he looked towards the stars, thinking of a better time. 

 

Quickly grabbing his pack of cigs from his back pocket followed by his lighter, he lit one up while watching the stars.

 

“ _Do you reckon we’d find one another in a different lifetime?” He questioned his lover with a mischievous look in his eyes, yet he held ahint of seriousness as well._

 

_“Yes, I believe that in every lifetimewe were meant to find one another - you and me, we’re meant to be.” His partner grabbed his hand hauling him towards his chest while stealing a kiss upon his lips._

 

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he began to walk, looking at the streets of Paris caused him to smile, he still didn’t understand why he choose to come here of all places - the place _they_ used to come together but, for some reason it made him feel peaceful, so he decided to stay for a bit. Looking around at all the lights he felt a pang but ignored it because it seems like ignoring his feelings are his new thing that he’s best at. 

 

His quiet walk back to his hotel was interrupted by the shrill noise of his phone ringing, disturbing the quiet night around him. Quickly hauling his phone out of his pocket he tried to keep his annoyance at bay that he his quiet walk was interrupted but, once he saw the name flash on the screen a small smile broke free on his face. 

 

“Liam.” He answered while letting out a puff of air. 

 

“H.” He could hear the smile in his brothers voice. “Been trying to reach you all night where have you been?” His brother questioned.

 

He froze for a quick second knowing he had to come up with a quick lie, no one knew he was in Paris and he’d like to keep it that way.

 

“Sorry Liam, been feeling kind of ill so I was sleeping.” He squeezed his eyes shut hating himself for lying to his brother. 

 

“Is that so?” Liam answered, his tone led him to believe that he Liam didn’t believe him at all. 

 

“Yes.” He stated hoping he believes him because he really isn’t in the mood for a lecture right now. 

 

“Thats funny because Babs was talking to Niall and she said she hasn’t seen you in a few days.” Liam commented, causing him to curse, a laugh erupted from the other side of the phone with a quiet, “GotCha.” 

 

“I’m fine ya.” He started before Liam could even start talking. “Don’t worry about me.” As soon as he said those words a car came speeding by hitting a puddle from the rain that poured earlier, causing him to get soaked to the bone and yell, “Watch it you fucking asshole.” 

 

“You were saying?” He heard on the other line of the phone, he could detect a bit of laughter with his words as well as worry. 

 

“Look i’m not ill but i’m okay. I just took a few days for myself because school has been a lot.” He stated as he reached his motel, letting out a sigh of relief because he could finally change out of his soaking wet clothes. 

 

“Are you sure thats all H? Are you still upset about Lou-“ He quickly cut him off. “It’s not that! I’m just stressed out about school is all. Now I really have to go.” He heard Liam sigh on the other end.

 

“Fine. But i’m here whenever you want to talk ya? we’re all here Harry.” A tiny smile broke through his face. 

 

“I know.”   


“Good. Now i’ll let you go to do whatever the hell you’re actually doing… I love you.” He quickly let him go with a small, “Love you too.” 

 

Taking the phone away from his ear he clutched onto it for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. 

 

“You’re fine, you’re fine.” He mummers over and over because at this point in his life its his mantra. 

 

He gathers up his thoughts before approaching the motel, greeting a few people as he makes his way towards his bunk. He doesn’t even bother to get ready for bed, just waits for sleep to take him. 

 

He tries not to notice how lonely being alone in the bed actually feels, as he allows himself to finally drift off. 


End file.
